A Love That Holds
by KawaiiPie
Summary: Five teenage women were denied love when they asked for it. Since then, they had completely shunned the emotion...Until they met five soldiers that offer them something they each want...a love that would hold.
1. Prologue - My Defiant Heart

A Love That Holds  
  
by KawaiiPie ^^  
  
  
"My Defiant Heart'"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I was a child of about seven, I was told the story of Cinderella, of princes and princesses, of evil step mothers and step sisters. It was the story of fairy godmothers and magical pumpkins. It soon became my favorite story and I demanded that my nanny read it to me over and over again.  
  
Why?  
  
Because I had a dream that one day Prince Charming would ride up to my father's castle and take me far away to a place with trees of gold and streams of silver. Before I went to bed, I used to imagine my wedding to him. The royal Princess Usagi, married to the handsome Prince Charming. My golden odangoes would be decorated with jewels; I would be the envy of every girl in the kingdom. And of course, Prince Charming would be the most handsome, fun man ever.  
  
Though the pictures in the story book portrayed him differently, the Prince Charming in my head had wild, rugged sexiness to him. He was strong and masculine and he gave me a safe feeling whenever I thought about him. It was strange how often I began to think about this image in my head. In those few moments before one falls asleep, I imagined us going on wild, breathtaking adventures.  
  
When I turned twelve, I told my mother about my wish to marry the man I had dreamt up in my head. I described to her my dreams of the two of us riding a white stallion. I told her about the many adventures we went on together. She laughed it off, saying, "You're going to marry a quiet, intelligent, sophisticated man that will provide for you, honey. Not some barbarian in your dreams."  
  
She had no idea what saying that did to me. At that moment, it dawned on me how many things I was missing out on. I was told that I was born to privilege, yet I knew that for everything I could have or do, there were ten things that I *couldn't* have or *couldn't* do.  
  
Even at such a young age, I realized how restricted the life of a Princess was. I ran away when I turned thirteen, fed up with the boring, everyday life that was mine.   
  
A naive little girl who has been born and raised within the walls of a prison never realizes she is in a prison until she has seen the outside.  
  
I saw the outside.  
  
For three days I lived the life of a peasant, until I was spotted by a servant in the middle of a market. I was taken back to Memoire Passee, my prison. My father beat me black and blue. My mother tried to stop him so many times...But he kept on throwing punches. I was bed ridden for six days. I never planned another escape.  
  
It was odd for my father to show such anger towards my running away. He was the lively type that was always telling me to do what I felt. He told me I would have anything I wanted and that I was very special. His only daughter, I was obviously his favorite.  
  
Since the night he beat me, I had been extremely obedient, terrified to awake the sleeping tyrant that was hiding somewhere in my father. Though he'd been nothing but kind and loving to me since that night, I was afraid that one day I'd make another mistake.   
  
As a matter of fact, my father looked at me as if he was afraid of *me* from that night on. I think when he saw me, he re-imagined the horrible bruises on my faces. In time, I forgave my father for those weeks of immense pain. I loved him and I obeyed him as if nothing happened. But every now and then, he would give me a look that clearly meant he regretted ever hurting me. For that, I loved him more. I lived three more years in the prison called Memoire Passee, quietly and meekly. I grew accustomed to the sheltered life.  
  
One night, he took me into his study and told me what I had wanted to hear my whole life.  
  
"As long as I am living, Usagi," he said. "You will be free to marry who ever you choose. Though I hope you are not as unwise as your mother seems to think; I trust you will make an intelligent choice, one that will not stain the Tsukino family name."  
  
I nodded meekly. "Yes, sir. I will not embarrass my family."  
  
In the years that had passed, my mother became angry. She spent a lot of time in her room, sometimes I heard her crying. I didn't know what to say, because if I asked what was wrong, she yelled. It scared me when she yelled. It's impossible to help a tortured soul when you don't know what's wrong.  
  
Then one fateful day, my father died in his sleep. He left me alone with my four brothers and my eccentric mother. I was happy, however, that he died painlessly. He was very dear to me.  
  
I remember the day my mother told me of my fate. I was in the study, the very same one my father had promised me different.  
  
"By the way, you'll be marrying the prince of Medingal. He's a sophisticated man who will provide for you," My mother said, like it was something so simple and easy to understand. It wasn't, not for me.  
  
That night, I ran away again.  
  
----------------------------------  
END  
----------------------------------  
  
The whole story won't be from Usagi's point of view, I just thought it would make for an interesting prologue. It's going to be a darkfic. Dark issues, so if you don't like that sort of thing, then this fic isn't for you.  
--Kawaii Pie ^^   
  
PS: Can someone *please* send me an email to LilRebel9046@aol.com, explaining how to use bold, italics, etc in my writings at fanfiction.net? I know the tags, b and u but they never work when I post...Please help, I'll be very grateful! 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Hunt For A Princess

A Love That Holds  
  
by KawaiiPie ^^  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Hunt For A Princess  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN:  
I created a map of the continent. I strongly suggest that you visit it because there will be a lot of travel in this story, and it would help you understand better if you knew where everything was located. The map can be found at http://www.geocities.com/kawaiiworks/alovethatholds.html  
:END AN  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
The name of the land was 'Memoire'. It was French for 'memory'. Wufei glanced up at the humongous castle, appropriately named 'Memoire Passee' or 'Past Memory'. He was a traveling mercenary/bounty hunter. There were whispers of troubles brewing in Memoire, and he figured that where there was trouble, a mercenary was needed. Wufei had been summoned by Queen Edymia of Memoire.  
  
He walked across the drawbridge and into the castle courtyard. People hurried to and fro, all carrying something. @ Or someone, @ Wufei added to his thoughts, as he saw a mother dragging her little boy across the courtyard.  
  
Wufei looked around for the entrance of the main castle. Suddenly, the tip of a spear prodded the back of his neck. "Turn around, very slowly. Alright then, what is your business here?"  
  
Turning slowly, Wufei answered, "My name is Chang Wufei. I believe I am expected here at Memoire Passee?"  
  
"Ah yes, Wufei-san, please follow me. I'm Brodo." Brodo dropped his spear and gestured for Wufei to follow. "Queen Edymia and her princes *have* been expecting you, indeed. Uh, what exactly is your business here?"  
  
"If your Queen has not informed you, then I fear I am not at liberty to."  
  
"Oh, come on," Brodo coaxed. "I'm a trust worthy man. You can tell me."  
  
Wufei declined, "It would be against my honor to do so."  
  
Sighing, Brodo ceased his questioning. Instead, he lead Wufei through several corridors wordlessly. He came to two ornate doors at the end of the hall. Brodo knocked.  
  
A voice called, "This had better be good!"  
  
Brodo blushed, giving Wufei a look that clearly apologized for his master's words. "Wufei-san is here!" Brodo replied loudly.  
  
"Oh!" the same voice said. The two doors swung open, and a lavishly dressed man stepped out, arms flailing elaborately.  
  
"Wufei-kun!" He said, "I am Akahiiro, youngest son of Queen Edymia! Welcome to Memoire Passee!"   
  
Wufei fell to a knee, "I was summoned here, your Highness."  
  
"Of course you were," a lazy, female voice interrupted. "Brodo, leave." Brodo bowed and exited the room, closing the heavy doors behind him. "Rise, Wufei-kun and come into the room."   
  
Wufei rose up and walked further into the room, seeing that the female speaker was Queen Edymia. She was wearing a black dress, and there were red gloves on her hands. The deep strongly reminded Wufei of blood. The Queen was sprawled onto a lounge sofa, a glass of wine in her hand. The room was dimly lit, and there were two other men seated in the room.  
  
"Now, Chang, I really must cut to the chase. You're the greatest bounty hunter in the land, are you not?" Edymia questioned, not really looking at Wufei.  
  
Chest swelling, Wufei answered, "I can capture anyone, anywhere, given a decent amount of-"  
  
"Are you, or are you not, Wufei-kun?" Edymia asked impatiently.  
  
Wufei merely nodded.  
  
"Then we have an assignment for you," a older man seated in the corner of the room said. Wufei just noticed him. "Surely you've heard the rumors running about in Memoire." He appeared to be about 24 and he was very grave looking.  
  
Choosing his words carefully, Wufei replied, "Yes, of the missing Princess Usagi. Some people say that she ran from a scandal-" That was not all that was going around, but Wufei was sure not to offend anyone present. The rumors of the Queen murdering her daughter were running rampant all over the continent.  
  
"I assure you," the man interrupted. "Nothing scandalous has gone on in this castle. Memoire Passee is a dignified place."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Wufei said. He did not like this man, not one bit.  
  
"Here is your assignment, plain and simple: Find Princess Usagi, bring her back, wether she is willing or not."  
  
"Why wouldn't she be willing?" Wufei questioned.  
  
The Queen shrugged. "Whoever it was that abducted her...Could've brainwashed her! You don't know what kind of crazy people there are out there."  
  
Wufei smirked. @ I think I have a good idea... @ He voiced, "So she was kidnapped then?"  
  
The man in the corner nodded. "That's what we believe. No idea who would've done it, though."  
  
Nodding, Wufei continued his preliminary questioning. "No suspects? Did anyone in the castle disappear with her?"  
  
Three individuals shook their heads. "I see. Where was she last seen?"  
  
Hesitantly, Edymia answered, "A servant saw her...walking through the streets of Devinhoft. But she's been missing for quite some time."  
  
"Then why try to find her now?" Wufei asked. He was well aware that Princess Usagi had been missing for nearly two years. "She could be dead."  
  
Wufei saw Edymia flinch. Her grip on the wine glass tightened.  
  
"It's not the job of a bounty hunter to ask questions," Akahiiro scolded.  
  
Wufei bowed his head. "I apologize, your Highness."  
  
"Before we begin discussing your fee," Queen Edymia asked, "As a mercenary or bounty hunter, you are sworn to some sort of Code of Confidentiality, correct?"  
  
Crossing one arm over his chest ritualistically, Wufei answered, "Yes. Nothing said here will escape this room."  
  
The Queen nodded, "Very good then. About your fee..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hino Rei looked down into the forest below. Her people, the Shintucs, were buzzing to and fro, carrying on with their everyday lives. The Shintucs were a tribe of strong, beautiful and outcast warrior women who simply wanted to live their lives in peace. Most of them had some kind of power, which caused them to be shunned by their society as witches. The Shintuc government was simple: They were ruled by the Four Princesses of the Great Wood, one of which was Rei. The others were Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako and Kino Makoto.  
  
Each of the Princess ruled their own cities in the Great Wood. Minako ruled over Morvenoch, Ami ruled over Misenoch, Makoto ruled over Myrrnoch and Rei was Princess of Meflenoch.  
  
Rei sighed as she glanced into the sunset. Another night was falling upon Meflenoch. @ Oh, these days are moving by too quickly... @ A single memory of her past flashed in her mind.  
  
"You know," Konni said, "Whenever you get that look on your face, I want to run back to Dorsem and hug my little brother."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rei asked, turning to face her closest friend. She leaned against the rails and inhaled the forest air.  
  
Konni shrugged. "It's...nostalgic. Very nostalgic. It makes me remember my past in Dorsem... My brother was adorable. But I had to run. Rei-sama, why do you refuse to tell me anything of your past?"  
  
Rei turned back around and leaned over the rail. She looked down upon several chattering women. "Konni, you know you're one of my best friends, right?"  
  
"Of course, Rei."  
  
"Then drop the -sama."  
  
"But-" Konni tried to protest but a servant girl burst in the room.  
  
"Princess Rei! Mako-sama and Ami-sama have arrived. They are calling an Emergency Meeting of the Princesses," The servant announced. She had obviously ran to deliver the message to Rei.  
  
Rei's brow rose in acute alarm. "Princess Minako has not arrived?" The servant shook her head. "Very well then, where are they?"  
  
"They are waiting for you in the Council House."  
  
"Ok. Ni-chan, I'll speak with you later," Rei promised as she followed the servant out. Rei walked swiftly across the many narrow bridges that led from tree to tree in Meflenoch. The Council House was an important place, therefore it was built around the highest tree in Meflenoch.  
  
When she arrived at the wooden doors of the Council House, Rei dismissed the servant. She took a deep breath and smoothed out the wrinkles on her silk blouse. Opening the door, Rei peeked in and then entered.  
  
Makoto and Ami were already seated in their chairs around the table. The room was lit by a single candle set on the middle of the table. It was a small room, and there were ancient paintings depicting a high queen on the wall. Of course, the queen had been long since dead, but Rei rather liked the paintings.  
  
Rei did a short bow before taking a seat in her designated chair. It was intricately designed to resemble flames rising, just as Ami's was designed to resemble a rushing waterfall and Makoto's looked like a great oak tree. Rei eyed the empty chair, Minako's, the top of which rounded of into a heart.  
  
Cutting to the chase, Ami said, "Morvenoch has fallen."  
  
"What?!" Rei gasped, starting from her chair. Morvenoch, Minako's city.  
  
Ami continued, "A band of about sixty or so soldiers attacked Morvenoch. They bore the seal of Venalane. Most of the women in Morvenoch managed to escape to my city, Misenoch... but not all of them made it."  
  
Rei's head bowed. Locks of her raven-black hair fell and shadowed her face. The Shintucs were beautiful; soldiers were ruthless. They would be raped. Rei stuttered, "And what of Princess Minako?"  
  
Silence fell. Rei looked up and saw Ami glancing at Makoto guiltily.  
  
"I ask again, what of Princess Minako?"  
  
Makoto answered, "She was captured by the Venalanian soldiers. The survivors of the attack say she fought until three soldiers managed to restrain her and...capture her."  
  
Lost in thought, Rei's eyes stayed transfixed on the dancing flame on the candle in the center of the room. A tremendous anger welled up inside of her and she fought the urge to throw something. She said, "Then we begin a campaign to Venalane. How many warriors can each of your cities spare?"  
  
"Misenoch can spare 60 women," Ami said. "But no more. Misenoch is next in line after Morvenoch, and I must leave a heavy defense."  
  
"I understand. Myrrnoch is guarded well by the forest, so I will give 100 to this campaign," Makoto said.  
  
Rei nodded. "Then I will give 100, for Meflenoch is also very heavily guarded by the forest. Send pigeons to your generals, ladies. We will leave from here at dawn and arrive in Venalane territory in a week."  
  
"One week?!" Makoto shouted. "That's not nearly enough time to travel to Venalane. Devil's Pass is...not really much of a pass anymore. It hasn't been used in so long that it's overgrown."  
  
Ami agreed with Makoto, "Rei, I know what you are feeling. But the weather is cold-"  
  
"Exactly," Rei interjected. "Men will need warming. All the more reason for us to leave as soon as possible."  
  
Ami sighed, "Rei-chan, Minako needs our help, the best we can give her. If we hurry our troops to Venalane, they will by tired and worn. They won't be able to put up much of a fight against the Venalanians and that will result in more of the Shintucs captured."  
  
Rei stood up. She announced, "I will leave from here tomorrow at day break. My troops and I will arrive at Venalane in one week, no more. We'll send you a pigeon when we get there."  
  
"Oh, Rei. You've always been too hot tempered. Which is why I'll... go with you," Makoto yielded.  
  
Shaking her head, Ami said, "I don't know why I'm doing this... So it's agreed, Venalane in one week, no more and especially no less?"  
  
A smile on her face, Rei nodded. "Send a pigeon, fellow Princesses. To Venalane!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi shook. Her body trembled as she looked down into the water.  
  
Breathe. It's Ok. Just breathe.  
  
Usagi inhaled. Immediately, the world righted itself and Usagi's head stopped spinning. She glanced into the water once more.  
  
"So the Four Princesses of the Great Wood are going to Venalane? Then I think I shall accompany them..."  
  
A small voice in the back of her head whispered, "And so will I..."  
  
Usagi twitched. @ I know what you want. You're not going to get it. Not as long as I'm living. @  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIVE DAYS LATER  
  
Trowa looked from his castle and then to Prince Heero as he saddled his horse. Trowa turned and his green eyes scanned the scene before him. A band of about twenty men were heading on a search for Prince Heero's lost bride.  
  
"Dear Prince," Trowa asked, "Remind me again why we're doing this?"  
  
Heero smirked as he hopped onto his horse. "Medingalian law states that the prince must be married before inheriting the Royal Crown and the Kingdom of Medingal."  
  
Trowa nodded as he jumped on his horse, Windfire. "Ok, then remind me why you can't choose one of the many willing women of Medingal?"  
  
Sighing, Heero answered, "You know very well why. My father was an ass."  
  
"You shouldn't speak of the dead like that. Much less a king, and *very* much less your father," Trowa scolded.  
  
Heero tossed his hand in a signal for the men to ride out. They began riding at a comfortable pace.  
  
"Let's not speak of the father," Heero said. "The scouts were sent out three days ago, ne?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yes. I received a pigeon yesterday. They send me reports of a, quote, 'mysterious young blonde' slinking around in Sevangall."  
  
"Narrows it down..."  
  
"It's all we've got," Trowa pointed out.  
  
Heero nodded, reluctantly shouting, "To Sevangall!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre was looking up at the ceiling of his pavilion style tent. He sat up and his gaze fell to the floor guiltily as he heard the scream of a woman being muffled. His hands curled into an angry fist. His knuckles were white.  
  
His friend, Duo Maxwell, entered. "Hey man," He greeted. "Why so glum, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre looked up. "Duo, don't you hear it? These women are being *raped*... And I can't do anything about it. Not a damn thing..."  
  
"Aw, man..." Duo said. "Commander Thornton is a horny, sadistic *bastard*. If you dare question him about his...ne, activities, he'll court-martial you for disobeying orders. Heck, he might even take your life. Horny Thorny isn't one to mess with, man."  
  
"I know," Quatre agreed. "But...it's nerve wrecking. I can't stand it, just knowing what's going on a few tents down..."  
  
"Hey," Duo said, "The Shintucs are devil seductresses. Do you know how many friends I've lost because they've been killed and seduced by the Shintuc mistresses? Too many."  
  
"And that justifies their rape?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "I never said that."  
  
"Why did we invade their city anyway?" Quatre asked, lying back down.  
  
"King Leo wanted to know if the four Shintuc cities were real, or if they were just legends. Obviously, they are very, very real," Duo replied.  
  
A deep male voice laughed, and a woman shouted. The voice of skin slapping skin echoed through the night.  
  
"Duo, they're being humiliated. How can I just sit here?"  
  
Duo lied down on a cot. He closed his eyes as he replied, "If it makes you feel any better, two of them managed to escape yesterday."  
  
"Only two?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Only...*yawn* two. I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we arrive at Gordon, and my foster mom lives there. I'm gonna get up bright and early to see if I can visit."  
  
@ Why would King Leo care if the Shintuc cities were real? We know from the stories that they are poor and rather primitive. Why would he care for a primitive band of warrior women? @ Quatre did not finish his thoughts, nor answer them. Instead, he fell asleep and had a wonderful dream of a lost love...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Confused? I figured you would be. Please visit the map, which can be found at http://www.geocities.com/kawaiiworks/alovethatholds.html  
Should I announce pairings? I think it's a much better story if you keep the pairings a surprise, but some people will lose interest and stop reading if they don't know who's gonna be with who. Send me a review that says wether you want me to keep the pairings a surprise or if you want me to reveal them. Whichever I get FIVE of first, I'll do.  
  
--KawaiiPie ^^  
  
PS: Watch out for the next chapter! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews inspire me to write more and to write better. You want that, right?! Then *please* review!  
  
PPS: I still haven't gotten an email from anyone explaining how to use bolds and italics and all the good stuff in my fics. I would *really* like to use them in all of my fics, but I'm not sure how. Someone *please* send me an explaining how to do this. I'll be eternally grateful!! LilRebel9046@aol.com! 


	3. Chapter 2 - The Mistake and the Reunion

A Love That Holds  
  
by KawaiiPie ^^  
  
  
Chapter 2 - The Mistake and the Reunion  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako was dressed very provacativley. She wore small clothes that hardly covered her light skin. It was winter and goosebumps covered her cold body. She rubbed her arms for warmth. She had her hair done up in high pig tails.  
  
"Come on, cutie," a woman said, patting Minako on the back. "Time for your first job."  
  
@ I can't believe that I've been reduced to a prostitute. I'm a Princess, for the Queen's sake! @ Minako nodded. Of course, she did not mean to get a job, but a prostitute act was a good cover. Surely soldiers would be looking for her. It had been two days since she day escaped from the Venalanian bastards. @ Pudgy soldiers are raping my people. I'll...One of them will die! @  
  
Minako walked out onto Ninth Street in Sevangall. The older woman called to Minako, "Do like me!" The woman proceeded to flaunt her clevage and offer herself to people passing by. Minako shook her head and spotted an obviously wealthy, handsome man walking down the street.  
  
@ He's too dignified to accept an offer from a prostitute. I can tell. He's a safe one. @ "Hey there, sexy! Why don't you take me to your place and we can get acquainted?" Minako called, winking.  
  
To her surprise, the man looked at her closely. He walked to her, and Minako's heart began to pound. @ By the Queen! I didn't really want him to buy me! What now? Ooh! I know! I'll pretend to be an undercover law enforcement officer...yeah...after all, prostitution is illegal here in Sevangall, Memoire! @  
  
The handsome man approached her and scanned her face with his deep green eyes. @ This one's devilishly sexy... But I'm not a prostitute, damn it! @ He asked, "What's your name?"  
  
Minako shrugged, "Whatever you wanna call me, cutie." She flashed him a smile.  
  
He pulled out a purse and withdrew a few coins. He placed them in her hand. "Come with me."  
  
Shaking her head, Minako stuttered, "I'm an undercover law enforcement officer. P-prostitution is i-illegal here in Seveng-gall-"   
  
He pulled out something shiny and held it to her throat. A knife. He looked into her blue eyes, almost as if he was searching for something in them. "Come with me or I will have to hurt you," He ordered.   
  
Minako nodded meekly. @ Gee wiz, my first day and I get raped! This is turning out to be a lovely night in Sevangall! This sadistic bastard is going to pay. I should transform, but I can't risk anyone seeing me... Oooh, this one will pay! Why are men so *rotten*? @ The stranger got behind her and pushed her along down a dark alley.  
  
"Hey, guy!" Minako joked, "This place is a little unromantic, ya think?" Though she talked as if she had not a care in the world, Minako was trying her hardest to hold back tears. Fear crept up her spine. The heat of his body behind hers was warming her.  
  
"I'm not going to have sex with you," he said flatly.  
  
At first, Minako was offended. @ I'm not good enough, am I? @ Then she remembered her situation, and a wave of relief flooded over her. But that lasted a very short time. Fear took it's place in her mind again. @ If he's not going to rape me, then he's going to....*gulp*...kill me? @  
  
Rays of moonlight hit Minako's face. The stanger ushered her into a hotel. @ I thought he said he wasn't going to rape me?! @ She recieved many strange looks from the patrons in the hotel, but she gave them a light hearted wink. One of Minako's talents was hiding her emotions.  
  
He pushed her roughly into a room and forced her down into a chair. He closed the door and locked it. He looked around. Minako did, too, taking in her surroundings in case she would need that information later. "So what's your name? I mean, I would like to know who's gonna rape and kill me."  
  
The man's head snapped in her direction. He set his cold, green gaze upon her. "I told you I wasn't going to rape you. Trowa, my name is Trowa," He said. He produced a rope from a drawer.  
  
Minako's jaw dropped. She stammered, "D-don't think I'll g-give into your kinky bondage positions willingly! I'm not that kind of girl!"  
  
"You're a prostitute. Remember, you offered yourself to *me*. I paid you, now I'm making use of you," he said. Trowa came daringly close to Minako. He came so close that his nose touched her. "Why haven't you run yet? The door was right there, you could've unlocked it and ran. Why didn't you?"  
  
Minako's brow furrowed and she realized her stupidity. The door *was* right there and she *could* have run. But she was too damned scared to run. "By the Queen... You know, why don't you just get it over with?" Minako spat, attempting to stand.  
  
He forced her down and began tying her to the chair. He tied a secure knot at the back of her chair, whispering, "I'll be back."  
  
Minako watched him as he left the room. She glared at his back.  
  
"Men are rotten. I should become a lesbian..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei was in Devinhoft, largest city in Memoire, though not the capital. Devinhoft was a city of the arts. There was an art studio on every street that did not some sort of theater. In each of the four markets, scantily dressed dancers strutted their stuff. Sculptures, odd and extravagant, lined the more wealthy buildings. And like all big cities, high priced prostitutes offered themselves on every corner. Wufei passed by a young woman.  
  
"Haven't seen you around Seventh Street before, cutie. Why don't you let me welcome you to the more exciting part of town?" she coaxed. Wufei ignored her as he walked into the Seventh Street Pub, where he was to meet an informant.  
  
As he entered the doors, Wufei was engulfed by smoke and other foul smells. Greasy haired men were seated around small wooden tables and waitresses dressed in barely-there clothing entertained as they served. Wufei spotted a figure sitting in the shadows in a corner of the pub. He walked over to him.  
  
Wufei sat across from the faceless man that wore a heavy hood. "Ah, Mr. Chang. How are you doing-"  
  
Wufei dropped a purse full of gold coins on the table. It landed with a loud thump. "I don't have time for your idle conversation, Mr. Informer. Where is she?"  
  
Mr. Informer greedily eyed the bag of money. He made a move for it, but Wufei's hands covered the bag protectively. Mr. Informer sighed, "I looked into it. A man says he once housed a pretty little blonde that fits your description around two years ago. He says one day she up and left to Sevengall. That's all I have for you."  
  
Smirking, Wufei said, "Lost your touch, ne?" Not really wanting an answer, Wufei opened his purse and flipped a few coins to the man. "See you 'round."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Devil's Pass, Konni decided to reveal herself. They were too far along to turn her back. She smiled to herself. The three princesses, Ami, Makoto and Rei, were sitting around a campfire.  
  
"Hey, ladies!" Konni called, jumping out from her hiding spot.  
  
Rei looked at her. "Oh hi, Konni."  
  
^^;;;;  
  
"KONNI?!?!?!?!" Rei shouted, jumping up out of her seat. "What in the Queen's name are you doing?!"  
  
Konni smiled nervously. "Hey Rei-chan. Just thought I'd tag along."  
  
"Excuse me, but what exactly is going on here?" Makoto asked, standing up.   
  
"Well, I *ordered* Konni to stay behind. I didn't want her to endanger herself by coming along with me on the campaign. Obviously, she didn't listen," Rei replied.  
  
"I couldn't just let my best bud go out and kill herself, could I?!" Konni responded. "It's the duty of any good Shintuc woman to defend her Princess at any cost."  
  
Ami laughed. She was well acquainted with Konni. "Oh, Rei-chan, don't act like you aren't relieved to some degree that Konni-chan here decided to tag along."  
  
Rei sighed, "I guess you're right. But... Ni-chan, I really wish you hadn't. This is a campaign! We're going to set cities on fire, for the Queen's sake!"  
  
Shrugging, Konni replied, "Then I guess I'm in for a treat!" Konni began braiding her black, medium length hair.  
  
"Your hair has gotten a shade lighter," Rei commented, fingering her own dark hair.  
  
"It's all this sun," Konni said, "But I come with news!"  
  
"Of what?" Ami asked.  
  
"Princess Minako!" Konni twisted her hair as she continued, "There are rumors of a blonde, light skinned foreigner hanging around in Sevengall. I heard that a few of our people escaped from the Venalanians before they got to Gordon. Shintucs are extremely good at escaping, if anything." She laughed. It was true; most of the women that joined the Shintuc tribe had escaped from something in their pasts. Konni had, Rei had and so had Ami.  
  
"So then let's go to Sevengall!" Makoto said.  
  
Ami, always the reasonable one, shook her head. "Many of the Shintucs were blonde, Mako-chan. Any of them could've escaped, and our goal is to find Princess Minako to save her. Suppose we go to Sevengall, only to find out that Minako did not escape?"  
  
"Good point," Rei commented. "So then we split up?"  
  
Nodding, Ami suggested, "Two of us should take our forces to Venalane, since that's where we're most likely to meet military resistance. The other will go to Sevengall in Memoire."  
  
Rei sighed, "You know...I'd really love to see Venalane again. Vale was such a big, beautiful place..." Rei's voice trailed off and her gaze fell off into the stars.  
  
"You're from Venalane!" Konni exclaimed. "I know something about you now. You're from Vale?" Princess Rei nodded. "So Rei's from Venalane. I'm from Dorsem. But you knew that." Konni caught Rei giving Ami a *very* meaningful look.  
  
"Then I'll go with Rei to Venalane," Ami decided. Konni wondered why she had suddenly made up her mind.  
  
Makoto stood and yawned, "Then that means I'll go to Sevengall! But right now, I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Are you coming with Rei and I to Venalane?" Ami asked Konni. Konni shook her head.  
  
She answered, "Nope! I'm going with Makoto! So that way, when we rescue Minako, I'll have 'I-told-you-so-ability!' Of course, if that's ok with you, Makoto?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "But I'm going to get some shut eye."  
  
The three girls agreed. Konni slept in Rei's tent. Before she fell asleep, Konni heard Rei mumbling.  
  
"Oh...You know it...won't...work like this..." Rei sighed, as she turned in her sleep.  
  
@ That's funny. Rei-chan talks in her sleep! But I'm really glad neither of them thought to ask me where I got the information. That would put me in a sticky situation. @ Sleep came to Konni.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako was counting the spots on the ceiling. They were a curious color of dark brown. "Four hundred and seventy-three...Four hundred and seventy-four..."  
  
The door opened, revealing a dark haired, Prussian eyed stranger and Trowa after him.  
  
"FOR THE QUEEN'S SAKE! It's a gang rape!" Minako exclaimed. She looked down and sighed. @ Why am I always running into bad luck? Is it the true fate of a Princess like myself to die a martyr? But for what cause am I truly fighting for? Has my life as a ruler of the Shintuc been wasted? Nay, we are a free people- @ Minako's head snapped. "Oh, I'm getting all humble, by the Queen! You see what people like you do to a person's head?"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. There was a moment of silence until Trowa reminded, "I told you I'm not going to rape you."  
  
"Then your friend here is? I see how it works now," Minako replied.  
  
"She's a prostitute?" The blue eyed boy asked, looking over her clothing. Trowa nodded.  
  
"A very strange one. She offers but does not deliver," Trowa said.  
  
"I'm Heero," the blue eyed soldier said. "Your new husband."  
  
Minako's jaw dropped. "Uh-wha?! You're my new husband? What? Explain, please?" She looked at Trowa with pleading eyes.  
  
Trowa replied, "You're getting married to Prince Heero here, when we return to the castle."  
  
"Ahem- 'we'... 'castle'...? Who's we, what castle?!" Minako demanded.  
  
Heero answered, "We -you, Trowa, my men and I- are going back to Castle Kalo in Crest, Medingal. There, we- you and I- will be married. Simple?"  
  
"Yes, it's very simple! I understand clearly, really. But there's just one problem," Minako put in. Then she shouted, "I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!"  
  
The two men were taken aback by her sudden loudness. Heero said, "You're not? Oh, but I think you are. Wether you like it, or not." Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Why me?!" Minako questioned.  
  
Heero kneeled down and placed his hand on her thigh. He answered, "Why, you're the woman I've been waiting for all my life."  
  
Minako could tell he was obviously faking sincerity. "Shyeah. Look, Heero-san, I'm not going anywhere or marrying anybody. You'll have to tie me to a horse to get me to go anywhere and-"  
  
"I think that can be arranged. Do we have a horse and rope to spare?" Heero asked, directing his question toward Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded, "We do. I brought it along...a premonition, you could say."  
  
Minako mumbled, "You men...one day, I'll ban men from the world..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
It was early morning, and Rei cursed angrily. She was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Rei-chan, please calm down," Ami tried to calm her friend down. "We're only two days late...Like our scouts told us, it was lucky. The Venalanian forces are in Kardingale. *We're* in Kardingale."  
  
"But Ami, right now, we should be in Vale, burning down homes and-"  
  
Ami scolded, "Don't speak like that Rei-chan. You know you have no intention of burning down any homes."  
  
Defeated, Rei collapsed onto a log. "Oh Ami...I just- I can't stand the fact that my people are being hurt. They're women, they're defenseless!"  
  
"Not competely," Ami reminded, poking the fire with a stick. "Some of them can control a bit of water and fire, that sort of thing. Maybe one has already set the hands of a dirty Venalanian on fire!"  
  
"You know," Rei sighed, "When I used to live there, Venalane was nothing like this. It's that new king...King Leonard, was it? His father, King William, was a very kind and peaceful man...He wouldn't do anything like this. Nope, not ole' Will."  
  
"There's nothing we can do, but wait. Settle down, hun," Ami coaxed.  
  
A brunette girl rushed into the clearing, stuttering, "P-p-princess! The soldiers from V-v-vena-na-"  
  
"They've attacked?"  
  
She shook her head. "C-c-coming c-c-closer...At-" Another girl ran into the clearing.  
  
"Shinja, shut up! The Venalanian soldiers! They're coming around on the other side of that cliff," she said. Rei recognized her as Louisa.  
  
Ami stood up, "Send a message to my general, Ganna. Tell her to start Formation C and to bring them around the opposite side of the cliffs to attack from behind."  
  
"Louisa," Rei ordered, "Tell Misha to align the troops and prepare for a head on attack. Stick the magic users up front!"  
  
The two girls nodded.  
  
"I'm not ready for this," Rei confessed to Ami. "I-It's my first battle, save a few skirmishes here and there. I-"  
  
"REI! GET MOVING!" Ami shouted. Rei realized the urgency of the moment, and set off to speak with Misha, the general of her troops.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm going back," Usagi cried. As if her head were defying her mind, she shook her head.  
  
"N...n...no y-y-ou're not!" A strange, deep voice shouted. @ The words...the words are coming out of my mouth! @  
  
Usagi resisted, "No! I'm going back home!"  
  
Again, a voice spoke with her mouth, saying, "Shut up, brat. You don't have a home anymore."  
  
I'm here. Now I want you to take a deep breath, and remember your past. But whatever you do, don't forget who you are.  
  
She nodded. "Right...I am...Tsu-tsukino Usagi!"  
  
That tiny voice in the back of her head whispered, "Not for long."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@ Ami's troops have managed to sneak behind them. Now, all we have to do is be there to surprise them when they come around... I've got this under control! @ Rei moved a few girls into a defensive position, sending a few of the healers to the back.  
  
"Princess, the soldiers approach!" Misha warned. "I await your signal."  
  
Rei beckoned for Misha to stay put. She peered out for a better look of the amount of soldiers. @ There's got to be about 300 of them! But we've got the element of surprise. @ Suddenly, Rei froze. That soldier... @ No! Is it...?...It...It is! @ She ordered Misha, "Stay still. Do not attack, I repeat, do not attack until I give the order!" Misha nodded.  
  
Very slowly, Rei crept to a very large rock. She climbed to the top, where she was now in clear view of the Venalanians.  
  
A light haired soldier pointed. "Are you the leader of these people?" he questioned.  
  
Rei nodded. The wind blew and her raven hair spun behind her. "Yes, I am. And you are the captain of these people?"  
  
"Yes. May I ask your name?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm offended. You don't recogize me, Quatre-chan?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW! The map can be found at  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kawaiiworks/alovethatholds.html  
  
I'll post that at the end of every fic so you guys can use it!  
  
PS: This hasn't been edit read. Please report any terrible grammar/spelling mistakes or just questions to LilRebel9046@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 3 - My Sacrifice

A Love That Holds  
  
by KawaiiPie ^^  
  
  
Chapter 3 - My Sacrifice  
  
//// I love this song to death. When I heard it, the first thing that popped into my head was 'Rei and Quatre!' It's just so perfect! \\\\  
  
--- prison in Kardingale ---  
  
Quatre was sitting outside the walls of a prison in Kardingale. A small battle had ensued between the Shintucs and the Venalanian soldiers. The Shintucs were greatly outnumbered, but they did a big amount of damage. In the end, the Shintucs fled. But Quatre and a few other soldiers managed to capture a few women...  
  
Rei and Ami being two of them. They were locked in the very prison Quatre was outside of. He nervously paced back and forth outside of the door, wanting to go in and speak with Rei. @ We really need to talk. I need for her to understand. @  
  
\\ Creed - My Sacrifice  
// Hello my friend, we meet again.  
// It's been a while, where should we begin?  
  
He gave a glance to the doors. Just inside, in a cell, was Rei. Quatre could easily just walk in, open a door, and sort things out. It had been so long since he had...  
  
// Feels like forever.  
  
Giving a sigh, Quatre pushed open the door. It was a long hallway of heavy doors. An ominous silence filled the stale air. He looked through the two inch windows of each door to see which one held Rei.   
  
When he found her cell, she was sitting against the wall, legs propped up and her head bowed. He looked at her and remembered...  
  
--- about two years ago ---  
  
Quatre and Rei were lying in bed together, a sheet pulled over them. Rei rolled over on top of Quatre. She placed a hand on his bare chest.  
  
"You know," Rei said, "my mother used to tell me that men were scum and all they wanted to do was have sex."  
  
"Oh really?" Quatre said, "Do you still believe that?"  
  
Rei laid her head down on Quatre's chest. She replied, "No. Not after I met you. At first, I thought you were just another perverted, sex-crazed man. Before you, so many guys tried to get into my pants. Of course, none of them succeeded. Every time a guy got close to me, I thought 'Does he like me for me, or my body?' And when I found out that it was just my chest that attracted them, it hurt. But not you, Quatre, you're different. I'm glad I found you."  
  
"I'm glad you found me, too. The first thing I noticed about you was your hair. It's really gorgeous," Quatre commented, placing a hand on Rei's raven black hair. His finger twirled a lock. The texture and scent and everything else about Rei's hair mesmerized and intrigued Quatre. He figured he would never stop being in awe of it. "If...if we were to have kids, I hope they would have your hair. That would make me happy."  
  
Rei kissed Quatre on the cheek. "You make me happy," she said.  
  
// Within my heart my heart are memories,  
// Of the perfect love that you gave to me.  
  
--- prison in Kardingale ---  
  
Rei sighed to herself. It was a small torture, just knowing that somewhere, within less than a mile, there was Quatre. Her chin was touching her chest. She lifted her hand, and played with a bronze ring that was on her finger. Then she did something she hadn't done in over a year and a half.  
  
// I remember  
  
She pulled out a very small pouch that she kept hidden. It went with Rei everywhere, and no one every knew she had it. Inside was a small silver ring. A normal person might have thought it was plain, but Rei thought it was the most beautiful ring in the world. She slipped it on her finger.  
  
--- about two years ago ---  
  
The stars were out and shining bright. The night was beautiful. Quatre thanked the gods for sending him the perfect setting. A twig snapped, and Quatre's head turned. Rei, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, was emerging from behind a tree.  
  
"Hey," she said, "I'm here. Sorry I'm late-"  
  
Quatre rushed to her, and ended her sentence with a kiss. Rei immediately responded, giving herself to the man she was in love with. Quatre pulled away from her.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what we're doing here?" Rei asked.  
  
The moment was upon him. Quatre glanced Rei over. The stunning woman he had fallen in love with the moment he laid on eyes on her looked spectacular tonight. The stars reflected in her eyes and her lovely hair blew in the wind. A moment of pure serenity passed over Quatre.  
  
// When you are with me,  
// I'm free...I'm careless...I believe.  
  
He wanted to say so much to her...How she had changed his life, and how he knew he was a better person because of her. Quatre wanted to tell Rei how her voice made his heart jump. How the sight of her could lighten up his day. How he forgot all his cares when he was with her, and most of all, how much he loved her.  
  
Quatre fell to a knee. So did Rei, thinking that she should be level with him if they were going to talk.  
  
"No, no, no," Quatre said softly, "Stand up."  
  
When Quatre took her hand and looked up at her, it hit Rei. @ He's on his knee...holding my hand...Omigod...Is he...? @ Her eyes began to water.  
  
// Above all the others, we'll fly.  
// This brings tears to my eyes  
  
"I-I know that we're young. But I know that I will never meet another person who makes me so purely happy. I don't think that I would ever be happy enough with anyone else," Quatre said, "So...Rei, will you make me the happiest guy alive?"  
  
@ Oh . my . god. Thank you so much... @ Rei collapsed into Quatre's arms. Their lips locked, and that was answer enough for Quatre. He produced a plain, silver ring from his pocket and slipped it onto her delicate finger.  
  
--- prison in Kardingale ---  
  
Quatre's breath caught in his throat when he saw Rei slip the ring he had given her so long ago onto her finger. He watched through the tiny square as she examined the ring. @ It still looks great on her finger. I wouldn't have that ring any other place. I'll never forget... @  
  
// My sacrifice.  
  
He took a deep breath, and with a key he had, unlocked the door as quietly as he could. He pushed open the door. Rei's head snapped when he entered, and her hand flew behind her back. She stood up.  
  
"Hello, Rei," Quatre greeted. Rei gave him a small grunt of acknowledgment.  
  
Quatre asked, "Are...you...ok?"  
  
Rei snapped, "Gee. I'm locked in prison. My warriors are without a leader and there's nothing I can do about it. Things are going fine, Quatre. You?"  
  
"I gave you fair warning," Quatre reminded.  
  
"That you did, but your stupid army should've never attacked my cities in the first place. I really thought you were different, but raping women is just so man typical-"  
  
"I didn't rape anyone. I may be a soldier but I'm not that black-hearted."  
  
"Then why can't you stop your men from doing it? Do you know how many times I have heard a woman scream within the past three days I've been here?" Rei asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't know how many. But I've heard them, too. You think I enjoy this? If I could stop it, I would. But my commanding officer happens to be sadistic. The way things work here- I've got my orders. I'm bound to do whatever my commanding officer says. I may not like it-"  
  
"You could've gotten out of it a long time ago," Rei choked, "You could've just...married me."   
  
// We've seen our share of ups and downs,  
// Oh, how quickly life can turn around.  
// In an instant.  
  
Quatre looked down. She said those words to hurt him, and it worked. He looked back up at her and whispered, "You know I couldn't have done that. My father's dying wish was that I be a soldier. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
Rei took a step toward him. He hand curled into a fist. She understood it perfectly- Quatre's father's dying wish was that his only son become a soldier. Venalanian law stated that soldiers could not be married or have girlfriends, because 'it made them better soldiers'. If a soldier was caught, he would be punished. So how come she couldn't accept it?  
  
"Because it hurt me, Quatre!" Rei shouted, tears flowing, "Because it broke my heart!"  
  
He came to her and wrapped his arms around her. She took the embrace, snuggling her face into his arms. Rei began to sob. Quatre steered her over to a wall, and they sat down in each other's arms.  
  
Quatre put a hand on Rei's cheek. He said, "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
With teary eyes, Rei looked up at him and replied, "But you did...you did."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Quatre kissed Rei. It was anything but soft and slow. It was wild, sort of desperate. At first, Rei was stiff. But gradually she began to respond until they were both at it full force.  
  
// It feels so good to reunite,  
// Within yourself and within your mind,  
// Let's find peace there.  
  
// When you are with me,  
// I'm free...I'm careless...I believe.  
  
Rei pulled away from him, her mind finally able to command her body again.   
  
"...I don't want to do this all over again. I cried, Quatre. I hurt. A-and I don't want to go through that- I don't deserve it, damn it! I don't deserve it!"  
  
Quatre tried to soothe her. He whispered, "Shh...sh...it's going to be ok this time." His hand ran through the hair he loved so much.  
  
// Above all the others we'll fly  
// This brings tears to my eyes  
// My sacrifice.  
  
Rei shook her head. Her tears finally calmed themselves and, as she fell into his arms, she sighed, "Oh Quatre...only you have been able to make me so weak..." She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, a few tears still falling. Quatre ran his hand over hers, rubbing his thumb over the silver ring.  
  
@ If I could start this all over... @  
  
// I just want to say hello again.  
\\ Creed - My Sacrifice  
  
--- between Kardingale and Vale ---  
  
Duo rode beside his friend Quatre. @ Rei and Quatre had a talk... @ Duo knew Rei because he was the one who set her up with Quatre. He never would've guessed that Quatre would end up proposing. And Duo certainly would have never guessed the relationship would end in such a nasty break up. He remembered they day Quatre broke the new to Rei that they could not be married.  
  
Rei cried. She ran away. And wasn't seen for two years. She suddenly popped up again. With Ami, her best friend. Duo knew Ami, but they were mere acquaintances. Now, the army had set off to Vale. Horny Thornton, the commanding officer, had no idea what to do with the women. Duo knew: they should be killed for treason.  
  
Don't get me wrong, Duo didn't *want* them to be killed. But he knew it would take a while to get to Vale. Horny Thornton would find other uses for the few captured women that, to Duo, were probably worse than death.  
  
He took a look back at the sixteen or seventeen women, tied together on a long, sturdy rope. They were dragged along behind the horses. Duo noticed Rei and Ami immediately. They tugged on the rope every now and then, the only act of rebellion they could possibly perform. Ami looked up at Duo. He saw pure hatred in her eyes. @Sheesh...I always wanted to get to know the girl, but I don't think she'll be up for a chat with me any time soon. @ He turned his head forward and continued riding on.  
  
--- location unknown ---  
  
Usagi began to tremble. Her body shook all over and the world began to spin again, like it always had.  
  
Usagi?  
  
"Ssss-stop talking to me!" shouted Usagi, "I d-d-donnn't want to lisssten!" Her head shook violently.  
  
Tell me who you are.  
  
"I-I-I'm Mmm-m-mm-"   
  
Half of Usagi's mind was begging to shout 'Tsukino Usagi!' but another side was forcing a different name to spill from her lips...  
  
No, that's not your name.  
  
"G-g-gggoo away!" she yelled. Her hands were clenched into a fist; her nails were tearing at her skin. "I-i said, M-mm- That's NOT who I am!"  
  
Exactly. What's your name?  
  
Though she struggled, Usagi managed to whisper, "Tsukino Usagi. Tsukino Usagi..."  
  
Sleep now.   
  
Usagi sighed. She nodded, and curled up on the ground. Sleep claimed her.  
  
--- Athens, Medingal ---  
  
Heero was lying awake in his tent. Things were going good for him...  
  
@ When we get back to Crest, I'll marry the princess. I will become prince of Medingal and Memoire. That puts me in an optimum position to overtake Dorsem and Cardin. Then Venalane is mine. I'll become prince of the continent- @  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when a woman entered the tent.  
  
@ Ex-Princess Usagi. My future bride... @  
  
"Yes?" Heero asked curtly. She came and sat down on the edge of his cot. She placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"You're so handsome," she commented, "Your eyes are such a beautiful color."  
  
Heero's brow rose. He didn't know how to respond, and he didn't like that, so he pushed her hand away from his face.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're here?" said Heero, curtly.  
  
She shook her head. Heero leaned forward and looked into her eyes. Though they were in a pavilion style tent, a bit of moonlight flowed in through the door. It reflected in the princess's eyes and created a wonderful effect. Heero's mouth opened. It was extremely odd the way the light danced in her eyes as she shook her head.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're looking at me?" she shot back, a grin on her face.  
  
Heero looked away. He was angry. He commanded, "Get back to your tent."  
  
The princess laughed, "Silly, I don't have a tent." She gave Heero a light kiss on the cheek and left the tent.  
  
@ She doesn't have a tent? What? I made sure she was in a comfortable tent. @ He jumped off of his cot and sped out the tent. She wasn't anywhere. Heero walked over to the tent where he had put the princess and opened the flap. He peeked in. There she was, sleeping sound as a baby, as if she had never woken.  
  
Heero went back to his tent, somewhat disturbed. When he laid back down, something poked his back. He rolled off his cot.   
  
On the center of the cot, there was a plain gold band. Heero picked it up and slid it on his finger. He was amazed at how well it fit him.   
  
--- between Kardingale and Vale ---  
  
Ami was terrified. She was filled with utter hate for every man near her. She was standing in a line, blindfolded, with other people of her race. They were- can you believe it?- fighting over women. Two soldiers would lay claim to a woman, they would fight it out to see who would get to have her for the night.  
  
Poor Ami had gotten taken along with the other girls. @ I can't believe these people would go so low for a night's worth of entertainment. I-I don't understand how the military, so-called protectors of the innocent, can be so cruel! @  
  
Ami was grabbed rather roughly and pulled onto a stage. She fought the person holding her with all her might, but she was strong enough.  
  
"This one is tiny, but she's awful perdy. Who'll fight fort his one?" the 'auctioneer' asked.  
  
Ami was dismayed to hear shouts from the crowd. Two contestants had been found.  
  
Ami was held, blindfolded. @ I'm going to be taken advantage of. But I won't let him see me struggle. These sadistic bastards probably enjoy seeing a good struggle, but I won't give them one. I'm just going to lay there and... @ Tears of fear fell from Ami's eyes. She resisted the urge to sob. Ten minutes passed, and it seemed like an eternity to Ami. She was pushed into strong arms.   
  
Those same arms steered her around. Ami did not try and break away. She knew the attempt would be in vain, and she was also to afraid to act. Ami scolded herself silently. She was usually such a brave person. But at the moment, her odds of any escape seemed non-existent. Her hope was fading and it was making her afraid.  
  
The very same arms ducked her into a tent and sat her, quite gently, into a chair. Soft hands unwound the blindfold delicately.  
  
To Ami's horror, she saw Duo. She drew back.  
  
--- Duo's tent ---  
  
Duo was agape at the fear he saw in Ami's eyes. He hated himself for simply provoking that look of utter horror. He lifted a hand to comfort her, but she flinched. He figured he shouldn't touch her for the moment.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ami asked quietly. She pushed the chair she was in as far back as she could.  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, I'm not going to hurt you, Ami. I swear I won't touch you."  
  
Ami stared at him hard for a moment. He was developing a small bruise on his cheek. As she looked at him, she realized how handsome he was.  
  
"Then why did you fight for me?"  
  
Duo leaned back. His left hand scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Well- When we were riding here. I looked back at you. You hated me, didn't you?" Duo asked.  
  
Ami shrugged and said, "Let's just say I didn't quite like you at the moment."  
  
Duo studied his fingers. He replied, "I wanted to make it up to you. I didn't want you to hate me." He laughed at himself. "I know, pretty stupid reason to go and get myself beat up. But- It was the right thing to do, ya know?"  
  
@ This guy is...strange. Different. @ Ami rewarded him with a half smile. Just because he had rescued her didn't mean she could trust him. Duo told her she could sleep on the cot if she wanted, and Ami gratefully accepted. Duo curled up in a sleeping bag and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Like a watchdog, Duo slept right next to the cot. Ami leaned over the side and look at Duo. @ He looks so cute when he's sleeping! @ She couldn't help it- Ami pinched Duo's cheek before rolling over. @ By the looks of it, he sleeps like a rock. Give it another hour, and I'll be able to escape. @  
  
--- thirty minutes later ---  
  
Ami cautiously sat up. The cot creaked. She placed one foot on the floor next to Duo's stomach. Then she put the other leg down and lifted herself off the cot. @ Yes! I'm out of here! @ She took a step. Something was holding Ami's ankle, and she fell flat on her face. Ami sat up and turned over.  
  
Duo had a firm grip on her ankle. Ami kicked her foot, and Duo's hand flew from it. In an instant, she was on her feet. She ran and managed to get out of the tent. Just as she had suspected, the majority of guards were asleep or too drunk to notice her. She was going, almost out of the camp, when Duo came up from behind her.  
  
He grabbed her arm and jerked her back. She struggled, but Duo tossed her over his shoulder and took her back to the tent with ease. Ami stopped beating on his back finally. Duo plopped Ami back down on the cot. She didn't look him in the eye, she only wore a look of anger.  
  
Duo commented, "You shouldn't try that again. By the way, you look cute when you're angry."  
  
He gave her cheek a little pinch and fell back asleep. Ami cursed men.  
  
--- end ---  
  
// KawaiiPie [ LilRebel9046@aol.com ] [ pretty_lil_one@hotmail.com]  
// I want a Duo Maxwell uplushie boi!/u [ www.geocities.com/kawaiiworks/plushieboi/plushieboi.html]  
// Duo x Usagi :|: a udelicious!/u couple. [ www.geocities.com/gwsmcrossoverclique/index.html ]  
// KawaiiPie || is an Anime Girl  
  
Gomen! Gomen! I know I should've updated sooner. v_v I'm such a bad author... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed all the Rei-Quatre flashbacks. There will be more of those, but the next chapter will focus on the OTHER people in the fic. 


End file.
